Ajum-Kajin
|Base ID = }} Ajum-Kajin is one of the Argonian mage ringleaders of the Blackwood Company in Leyawiin. He is found in Glademist Cave with some members trying to expand Blackwood Company's sphere of influence. Modryn Oreyn asks that Ajum be apprehended and interrogated so that he can learn exactly how strong the Company has become. Interactions Information Gathering After he has been captured, he will be brought to Modryn's house to be questioned. Modryn states they need to know how many members they have, who leads the company, and what the secret to their strength is. Through either torture or persuasion, Ajum can be convinced to give up the number of members and the name of their leader, but will refuse to give up the secret to their strength. After he gives up what he is willing to give, he will slip on a Blackwood Ring of Silence that will cause massive Fire Damage and kill himself, taking everything else he knows with him into death. Dialogue Information Gathering "Get away! You will die here!" "What do you want? Get away from me!" :You're coming with me. "Fine, fine. I'll come with you. My guards are dead. You win, for now." (If approached again) "I am beaten. Leave me alone." (At Oreyn's house) "What do you want? Is it time for torture? Hah! Do your worst." :Sit down. Now. "Fine. You don't scare me. Beat me, torture me. I'll never talk to you." (If approached again) "I won't talk to you! Never! Do you worst." "You will pay for this." (If Ajum's dispostion increases to 70+) "Perhaps you do understand. Perhaps I can help you. A little." :How large is the Blackwood Company? "We are over one hundred strong now. We grow by the day!" :Who leads the Blackwood Company? "No! I will not betray him! I will not tell you!" :Tell me the secret of your strength. "Never! I would rather die! I will tell you nothing!" "You will pay for this." (If Ajum's dispostion increases to 90+) "I shouldn't say any more... but you have treated me so well. Perhaps I can trust you." :Who leads the Blackwood Company? "Forgive me, my master.... It is Ri'Zikar! He leads us! And he will have your head. He will kill you all!" :Tell me the secret of your strength. "Nothing more! I choose death! Long live the Blackwood Company!" (If beaten up) "Yes, yes! Enough! What? I'll tell you what you want!" :How large is the Blackwood Company? "We are over one hundred strong now. We grow by the day!" :Who leads the Blackwood Company? "No! I will not betray him! I will not tell you!" :Tell me the secret of your strength. "Never! I would rather die! I will tell you nothing!" "You will pay for this." (If beaten up again) "Stop! Please! What is it? What more do you want?" :Who leads the Blackwood Company? "Forgive me, my master.... It is Ri'Zikar! He leads us! And he will have your head. He will kill you all!" :Tell me the secret of your strength. "Nothing more! I choose death! Long live the Blackwood Company!" Trivia *When his body is searched, it is revealed that he is wearing a Blackwood Cuirass underneath his clothing. He is the only character in the game to be able to do this, as equipping clothing un-equips a cuirass and vice-versa. Appearances * de:Ajum-Kajin ru:Аджум-Каджин fr:Ajum-Kajin Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Blackwood Company Members